About Bloody Time
by Lunastella13
Summary: It takes Harry and Hermione so long to realise something everyone else knew from the first time they saw them together.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: standard disclaimers apply.

About Bloody Time

Alternates between Harry and Hermiones P.O.V.

Hermiones POV

I reached out a hand to correct Parvatis answer. We were sitting with Laveender in our dorm, trying too do homework.

"Oh! Hermione, that bracelet is beautiful!" Parvati said. Lavender touched the gems lightly.

"Thanks. It matches my earrings." I said, pushing my hair aside to reveal the dangling jewels.

"Are they real?" Lavender asked.

"Yes. Sapphires and diamonds" I said.

"Where did you get them?" Parvati inquired.

"For my birthday, from Harry."

"Harry got you jewelry?" Lavender said. "Dean never gets me jewelry, and I'm his girlfriend."

"Harry almost always gets me jewelry.: I said, surprised.

"There's more? Lets see it!" Parvati said.

"But were studying!" I protested.

"Not anymore!" Lavender said. I sighed and got up, knowing they had already won. I walked to my bed and pulled a beautiful trunk from under it. I put it on our table and lifted the lid. Holding up a silver charm bracelet with a diamond between each of the seven charms, I said "Each charm represents something. An amethyst for first year, a serpent for second," I skipped the silver hippogriff, a memento of the adventure Harry and I had shared in third year. "A goblet for fourth…"

"Wait." Lavender interrupted. "What's the hippogriff for?"

"I cant tell you." I said, and continued. "A wand for fifth, an emerald four leaf clover for luck, and a ruby heart for love."

"Harry is so romantic." Parvati said, looking closely at the bracelet. "You're so lucky, Hermione."

'Why?" I asked.

"To have a guy who's famous, sensitive, romantic talented, and really cute, even if he's not your boyfriend."

"Yet." Lavender added.

"Yet." Parvati agreed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come off it Hermione, everyone can see how perfect you two are together. You never fight, for one."

"Always a plus."

"that's preposterous! Were friends!" I said, shocked.

'Whatever." Lavender reached into the chest and pulled out a huge leather-bound book. "What's this?"

"It's a magical book on anything magic you could hope to know. It opens up on what you're looking for every time." I answered.

"Wow. See, this is how well Harry knows you. Who else would enjoy something like this?"

"Harry. He has one too."

Parvati rolled her eyes. "Besides him."

Lavender reached for a small leather-bound book. It sparked and shocked her fingers. "Ouch!"

"Sorry." I apologized. "Its charmed so no one but me can touch it." Lavender was still rummaging through the trunk, carefully avoiding my diary.

"Harry's gotten you a lot of stuff." She commented.

I shrugged. "We've been friends a long time."

Parvati held up an emerald ring. "I thought his family never gave him any money." She said.

"They don't have to. Harry's parents left him an enormous fortune. So did Sirius Black, when he died." I said.

Parvati turned to Lavender and said "Remind me to add 'rich' to my list of good things about Harry."

Lavender smiled. "Hey, Hermione, why don't you let Parvati and I give you a makeover?"

"Yes!" Parvati exclaimed.

"Oh, no!" I replied, backing away. Too late.


	2. Authors note

Authors note: What do you think? Good? Sucky? Review and let me know. And by the way, Im a girl. I couldn't think of what to put for my penname. I wanted Hermione Potter, but of course that was already taken!  Thanx!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I was JK Rowling, Harry and Hermione would have been together by fourth year.

Authors note: Thanks so much to all those who reviewed! I'm still new at this, and I'm only thirteen, so give a girl a break!

And now, on to my story!

Harry's POV 

I was in the trying to do my homework and ignore Dean, Seamus, and ron, who were playing exploding snap.

"Guys!" I said, finally fed up. They looked up, but their gaze directly from me to someone behind me. I turned in my seat. My jaw dropped. It was a girl, but I hadn't seen her before, amazing because she was pretty hard to miss. Her soft brown hair fell in loose curls and waves around her face. Probably the most beautiful girl Id seen in a while. But her eyes, a warm cinnamon brown that felt like they could see right through me. I knew those eyes…

"Hi Harry." She said shyly. Her voice was familiar too…

"Hermione!" I asked in shock. She giggled. I stood up in front of her. "wow!"

She blushed. "Lavender and Parvati did it."

"You look so different!" I said. I glanced behind. Dean, Seamus, and ron were still seated, engrossed as ever in their game.

"Do you like it?" Hermione asked

"I love it! You look beautiful." I said without thinking. Immediately I felt my face get hot. She was blushing too.

"I mean…"

"Thanks." She cut me off.

"You're welcome." I said. I was just getting over the initial shock of seeing her like this. Id also never seen her shy, so this was a double blow.

"Do you…Do you want to go for a walk?" She asked.

"Sure." I said. We didn't say a word all the way out to the lake. As we began to walk the length of its shore, Hermione looked up at me and said "I'm still the same person, Harry." I looked at her. She really didn't look that different. Just her hair, and a hint off make-up.

"I know." I grinned, and she smiled back.

"Do you mean what you said earlier?"

I knew what she meant. "Yeah." And it was the truth. She did look beautiful. I tucked a curling tendril of hair behind her ear. "You're wearing the earrings I got you."

She smiled again, and nodded. "I really cant believe tomorrow is the last day of sixth year."

"I can. Its been one long year. But I defeated Voldemort. I can concentrate on schoolwork in seventh year."

"You killed Voldemort." Hermione murmured as we walked back into the castle. She stopped and held hands, facing me. She cocked her head to the side, like an inquisitive puppy.(AN: that's something I do all the time, and I thought Id put it in here!)

"Well always be friends, right Harry?"

I smiled softly. "Forever." I pulled her into a hug. We walked silently back to the common room. I said goodnight and went to bed. My things were already packed, and I was dreading another long summer with the Dursleys. I couldn't even spend part of it with the Weasleys, because they were spending the summer with Charlie in Romania

The only good thing about the next day was we didn't have any homework. On the hogwarts express, Malfoy even found it necessary to blame me once more for his fathers death in the final battle. (But we all love Tom Felton, right girls: ) )If Hermione hadn't been there to calm me down, Malfoy would've ended up with a lot more than a bruised ego. Hermione is the only one who can calm me down, I've noticed. Maybe Ill go to her house this summer.

Authors note: So, what do you think? I'm not posting another chapter until I get more reviews. Actually I probably will update for my own amusement. But if you want more chapters, take a measly 30 seconds out of your life and REVIEW! Thank you. Oh and if anyone really likes HarryHermione fics, you should totally read this one called Dance! Its really fabulous. Love ya!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: standard

AU: Hiya there! Thanks to all those who reviewed! I love you all! I know every one says it, but seriously, please review. It really makes my day!

Hermiones POV

I stepped into my fathers Porsche(AU: how do you spell that?) after saying goodbye to Harry and the others. I knew it was going to be one long summer. My parents smiled happily at me, oblivious to my depression.

"How was your year, love?" Dad asked, turning the car onto the motorway to drive home.

"Wonderful! Harry finally defeated Voldemort." I didn't mention that in the process of trying to lure Harry into a trap, Voldemort had kidnapped me. I was fine now, after all.

"Did he, now?" Mum said. "When are we going to meet this Harry Potter? He sounds like a very nice boy! Perfect for you!"

"Honestly, Mother! You're just like everyone at school!" I said, laughing.

"One day, dear, you wont find the idea so laughable. Why, your father and I were best friends for ten years before we started dating. That's the best way to fall in love, because you already know each other so well."

I shook my head and gazed out the window. It was true. The longer I knew Harry, the easier it would be to fall in love with him_. Whoa, Hermione! Where did that come from? Harrys your best friend!_

"I think he should visit us this summer, Hermione." Dad said. "I feel like we know him, you talk about him so much. Besides, your little sister wants to meet the boy who's managed to put up with you all these years."

"Daddy!"

"Easy, princess, I'm just repeating what she said." The car stopped. I hadn't realized how close we were to home.

"Welcome back, sweetheart!" Mum opened the door. I looked up and smiled. The same house I remembered.

"Hermione!" My little sister ran to meet me.

"Elisabethe!" I cried.

"I missed you!"

"I missed you too Lissie." I looked at her. "Gosh, you're as tall as me now!"

She smiled. "I'm only just a year younger than you."

I smiled back.

"Come on. Ill help you unpack and then well go for a horseback ride." Lissie dragged me upstairs and we unpacked in a minute. Then we lounged around talking.

"So, Hermione. Are you going to run off in the middle of the summer again?" She asked.

"No." I sighed. "Harry killed Voldemort so theres no reason to anymore."

"You cant be dissapoointed. That's wonderful!"

"Yes… But I cant help felling that now hes gone, Harry wont need me anymore." I said, voicing my concerns for the first time.

"Well, I highly coubt that, but if he dous dump you, don't you have some girlfriends you can hang with?"

"No, and that's not the point anyway."

"Ohhhh…."

"Wat?"

"Oh nothing. Race you to the stables! She took off, and, laughing, I ran after her.

HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG

Two months later, I had done everything there was to do, and I was bored out of my mind. Then, one morning I awoke to a light tapping on my window. I got up and lifted the shade. Hedwig flew in and landed on my bedpost. Carefully I removed the letter attached to her leg. She hooted and closed her eyes. I smiled and unfurled the letter.

Dear Hermione,

You woulnt believe how incredibly bored I am here. I told the Dursleys what happened with Voldemort, and now theyre so scared theyre just ignoring me. The only things I can do are work out, sleep, and (youll approve of this one!) read. I finnaly can go anywhere I want, what with voldemort gone, and the weasleys are in Romarnia. Anyway, I just felt like writing. Ive got to go.

Love,

Harry

I glanced at Hedwig, who was still sleeping. I walked to my desk and picked upmy quill to write back.

Authors note: So? Do you like it? Or should I do humanity a favor and remove it from the site? I am this close to doing so if I cont get more reviews! So move people! REVIEW! Also I would like to remind you that im only 13. Thank you! Oh, and if any of you know the person who writes Harry Potter and the Internet Troubles could you tell them to UPDATE? Thanx again! Teija


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Again, if I was JKRowling, ron would be dead, and Harry and Hermione would be together already!

Thank you so much!bows you guys have no clue how happy your reviews make me! If you read this, could you please review? It takes so little time and really makes my day!

And now to my story!

Harrys POV

I stood at the window, scanning the skies for Hedwig. Suddenly she swooped down and past me through the window. She dropped a letter on the bed and flew to her cage. I closed the window and picked the letter. It was from Hermione.

Dear Harry,

I think I might be as bored as you are, especially since were not going on holiday any where this summer. Would you meet me today in London? If you can't, just remember that school starts in two weeks, you've killed Voldemort, and you'll never have to see the Dursleys again after this summer. Take care, Harry, I miss you.

Love,

Hermione

I smiled and quickly wrote back, saying that I would meet her in three hours. I took a shower and ate lunch, then looked at the clock. I had five minutes to meet Hermione. I was planning on taking the Knight Bus. I grabbed some money (transferred from wizarding money from Gringotts) and shoved my wand in my pocket. The Dursleys yelled at me when I ran out but I ignored them even knowing I would have hell to pay for that when I got back. When I put my wand in the air, a huge purple triple decker bus zoomed up and parked in front of me. I had barely been on the bus five minutes when it braked to a stop outside the downtown London coffee shop where I had agreed to meet Hermione. Miraculously she wasn't there yet, so I sat on one of the chairs at one of the tiny tables outside. I shivered and pulled my jacket tighter. Suddenly somebody tapped my shoulder. I jumped up and turned around. Hermione smiled widely.

"Hi Harry!"

"Hi Hermione!" I put my arms around her, and she hugged me back. We pulled apart and I stared at her. She was wearing a tight pink shirt, a long white skirt, and white Mary Janes. Her hair looked different too, more curly and less bushy.

"What?" She asked playfully.

I blushed a little. "You look so different in muggle clothes!"

She put a hand on my chest, one of the places Id developed muscles since last I saw her. Although it was cold, her touch felt like fire, searing through my shirt. "You look different too Harry. Goodness, I almost didn't recognize you!" she said, and sat in the other chair. I sat down as well. The waitress walked over and took our orders.

"So why were you late?" I asked when the waitress left. "I was about to call the police!" I teased. Hermione swatted my arm.

"Oh, Harry. Its not a bad thing to be on time, you know. My parents wanted to know where I was going, and then my sister wanted to come."

"You have a sister?" I blurted.

"Yes. Elisabethe. She's one year younger than me. Don't worry, she knows all about every thing that goes on at Hogwarts." She said.

"Oh."

"Um, I kind of promised she could come here in an hour to meet you."

"Oh." I said again.

"You don't mind?"

"Of course not." I smiled. By then our food had arrived, and we had started eating. For that hour we just talked about different times at Hogwarts, enjoying each others company. As our waitress took our plates, I noticed Hermione shivering.

"Hermione, are you cold?" I asked.

"A little." She admitted.

"Come." I waved her over and opened my jacket. She colored slightly, but walked over and sat between my legs, leaning back on me. I wrapped my jacket around us both, glad for once that all my Dudley hand me downs were so huge. It was strange to sit with Hermione this way, but I found my self almost enjoying it.---------------------------

Authors note: So? How is it coming along? I am really insecure about my writings, and if I don't get more reviews this story is coming off! ( well no not really. I really don't think this story is all that good, but im not going to take it off, ill keep it up for my own amusement!) Someone asked me to make the chapters longer, but I cant, because I have the entire story already written out, and adding stuff would screw up the storyline. I cant use the word plot, cuz this story doesn't have one fluffy is all! I suck at plots/ Thanx to those who reviewed, once again, especially **Lady Sunlight**! And again, if anyone knows the author to Dance! or Harry Potter and the Internet Troubles will you please kick them for me and tell them to UPDATE! Thanx!


	6. Chapter 6

AN Hi everyone! Im sorry for not updating, but noone knows I write this stuff, so its hard to get type time. Also havent updated cuz im depressed. I havent gotten that many reviews, and my favorite story (Dance) hasn't been updated in a while.

Hermiones POV

This was kinda awkward. Although sitting this way was warmer, I had to admit. I can't honestly say I didn't enjoy it though. I keaned my head back on Harrys chest, surprised to discover that the top of my head only came to his eyes. Suddenly came a voice behind us.

"No wonder people think youre dating!"

Harry and I both looked back to find Lissie smiling at us. I started to get up, but Lissie smiled again and said:

"No no you two look cozy."

I blushed, and Im sure Harry did too.

"Harry, this is my sister Elisabethe. Lissie, this is Harry Potter." I said, giving the best introduction I could on Harry's lap. Soon Harry had to leave. Lissie and I walked home and sat down to talk in my bedroom.

"I can't believe you said that, Lissie!" I said.

"I can't believe you never told me how hot he is! And his eyes! My god Hermione, how do you resist them?"

I laughed. "I don't. Gosh, Lissie. It's so easy to get lost in those eyes."

Lissie looked at me. "Do you fancy hoim?"

I didn't answer, just looked out the window, thinking. When I was silent for a few minutes, I heard Lissie get up and leave.

HPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHGHPHG

Harry and I met many more times that summer, before Kings Cross. Each time, I knew I shouldn't be so glad to see him. But it was nice. He was my link to the wizarding world. On September first, my parents dropped me off at Kings Cross quickly because they both had to work. When I didn't see Harry, I walked to our usual compartment on the train. I opened the door to see Harry, ginny, and ron. Harry looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back and gave him a hug, then sat by his side. I nodded to ginny and ron.

"Hi"

"Hi"

Suddenly the door slid open again. Parvati and Lavender stood there. Parvaati threw a magazine on my lap.

"You might want to read that before we get to Hogwarts." She said. They left, closing the door. I picked up the magazine and it fell open to reveal two photos, one of me and one of Harry. An article occupied the rest of the page.

"Uhoh." I said. "Another article."

"Read it aloud." Ginny said.

"Okay. Let's see. 'One year ago Harry Potters godfather, convicted murderer Sirius Black was killed at the hands of He Who MustNotBeNamed. But in spite of his death, Harry Potter seems to have finally found true love, in the form of Hermione Granger, a muggle born witch in Harry's year. Despite constant protests that they are not dating, especialy since a spurt of accusing articles two years ago, Harry and Hermione were spotted meeting several times this summer.'" I stopped.

"More lies." ron said. "Oh well. It's no worse than fourth year."

"No, its worse." I said. "Much worse."

"How?"

"Harry and I did meet this summer." I turned the page. "And there are pictures." I stared at them. Photos of us laughing, hugging, even one of when I had sat in Harry's lap. ginny snatched the magazine out of my hands and looked at it.

"Its about bloody time!" She said, laughter in her voice.

AN So how is it? Review if you want more chapters, cuz I wasn't kidding when I said I was depressed. TTFN. If you know what that stands for and tell me in a review, Ill dedicate the next chapter to you. (And I do know what it is.) Once again, author of Dance! Please update. Teija


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Again, if I owned it, ron dead, H and H together, you know the drill.

Authors note: Hi you guys! Now that its summer, its even harder to get type time, but im trying. I'm still depressed, but my fave fic, Dance! was updated. Thanks to anyone who had anything to do with that. This chapter is dedicated to HARRYANDHERMY, whoever you are. You seem to be the only one who knows what TTFN means. Although Lady Sunlight, I think I like yours better. And now on to my sucky story that so many people seem to like!

Harry's POV

"ginny, Were not together!" I said. I couldn't believe they had the nerve to print another article.

"You're not? Coulda fooled me/"ron said, looking at the magazine over his sisters shoulder.

"Well, you two do have a sort of reputation for being very affectionate towards each other, but this?" ginny said, waving the article. "Are you sure you two don't have a thing going?"

"Positive." Hermione said, sounding completely unsure.

"What do you mean about our having a rep for being affectionate!" I asked. Ginny shrugged.

"For 'just friends' you two do a lot of that touchy couple thing."

" Like what?" Hermione cried.

Ron raised his eyebrows. "Lets see. When Hermione was petrified, Harry, you never left her side, you hugged when she woke up, Hermione ,you practically suffocated Harry in fourth year when he got past the dragon, and kissed him goodbye that year at Kings Cross."

"And Neville told me how you almost cried, Harry, when Hermione was almost killed in the Department of Mysteries." ginny said. "Plus the fact that you always know what the other is thinking." She and ron looked smug.

"Lots of friends hug." Hermione said defensively.

"Not like you two.."

"Sure they do." Hermione said

"Whatever." Ginny rolled her eyes. "All I have to say is you two are going to have a hack of a time convincing people you're not going out." The door slid open again, and Dean looked in.

"You guys better get ready. Well be there in a minute. Oh, and I always knew you guys would end up together." He directed his last comment at Hermione and I. He slammed the door and was gone before we could correct him.

"What did we tell you?"

Suddenly the train stopped. We managed to get out of the train and seated in Hogwarts at the Gryffindor table without anymore comments. It was wonderful to be back at Hogwarts, although that article, and others that followed, caused much trouble for Hermione and I. I was thankful, however, that nobody was yelling and screaming at us.

Quite the opposite, in fact, everyone seemed to support us. Two months into school found me sitting at a table in the library finishing up a potions essay. Suddenly Hermione came flouncing up.

"Hi Harry." She sat in the chair beside me. I looked up warily.

"What do you want? Ive finished all my homework for the next month."

"Wow Harry. But seriously, I have an idea." She leaned in closer, her eyes sparkling. "I think we should become animagi." She whispered.

I raised my eyebrows. "Who are you and what have you done with Hermione?"

She laughed. "Oh Harry! I just feel like doing something exiting!"

"Does it have to be illegal, Hermione? Cause Ill take you on a broom ride if you like.

"And give everyone more to talk about? No. Besides , this would be educational!" She said.

"Do you really think we could do it? Without killing ourselves?" Even if it was illegal, becoming an animagi sounded cool.

"Sure! If anyone can do it, we can! Were Head Boy and Girl!"

"Fine. But if I get expelled, im blaming you." I said.

Hermione smiled. "Okay."

I stood up. " Ill go get ron."

Hermione stood up really fast and grabbed my arm."Oh no Harry I don't think that's a very good idea."

"Why?"

"I honestly think he wont be able to do this. And if he screws up, well all be in trouble." She said. I sat back down and so did she.

"So where do we start?"

That's it! Hmm… its kinda short, huh? Was linger on paper. O well. REVIEW, por favor! Oh, and whoever secret admirer is, you're CREEPING ME OUT. Give me a review that is a little more sane sounding with you vital stats, and I might possibly consider e mailing you. Thanx everyone! Teija (Pronounced** tay**-ah by the way.)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I've said this often enough, right? I bet you people could recite my disclaimer in your sleep. But wait, I do own Enchantras. I'm pretty sure I do anyway, as far as I know, I made them up.

Authors note: OH MY GOD! Was anyone else really, really, really, really, really upset over the latest HP book? I stayed up all night to finish it when I got my reserved copy at midnight, and let me tell you, it was such a disappointment. To tell the truth, I haven't liked an HP book since third year, which happens to be my favorite book. So I figure Its time for a really great book, meaning that seventh year better be the best ever. Anyway, I don't have to worry about losing you guys, right? Cause this story is set in seventh year, not sixth or fifth or whatever. On to the story!

Hermiones POV:

"Well, first we need to decide what animal wed like to become." I said. (AN: Do they decide, or do they just become something?)

"Do we have to pick the same animal?"

"No, but it'd be way easier."

"OK. I thought maybe a stag." (AN: Remember, that's what his dad was, for those of you are really thick and didn't get the connection.)

I smiled. "That's a great idea, Harry, but… its not very useful."

"I guess that's true. We need some books. (AN: Wow, did Harry just say that?) Lets go look, and Ill meet you back here in five minutes?" Harry asked. I nodded.

"Sure." We both got up and wandered through the isles of ancient tomes. I piled at least ten thick books in my arms and headed back to the table. I smiled at Harry, who was already seated with a stack of books at least as big as mine. I sat too, and we began looking through the books. I picked one called 'Easy animagus forms for any witch or wizard'. I had been reading for about ten minutes when Harry tapped my arm.

"Listen to this, Hermione."

I put my book down, carefully marking the page.

"Okay. 'Enchantra: Enchantras are magical beings that exist only in animagus form. They greatly resemble fairies, but their wings are far larger and more showy. They are very small, only reaching up to three inches in height. They are identical to their human counterpart, and retain all knowledge. They can speak, though so quietly that a voice charm is needed to hear them. Enchantras are known to be very fast, reaching up to thirty miles per hour, an incredible speed considering their miniscule size. All Enchantras are surrounded by a loose cloud of very fine dust, also leaving a trail of this "fairy dust" wherever they go. This dust tends to be gold in males, but the female will always have silver dust. It is known to be immensely difficult to transform into an enchantra, but its form is one of the most rewarding. Enchantras are known to be very romantic, and their dust is highly valuable in love potions.'" (I was trying to make it sound as if it came out of a Hogwarts textbook. Did I do well:) Let me know!)

"Wow. I think that's it." I said.

"Me too."

"Lets get started!" I said excitedly. We worked hard for a month and a half, until, in mid-December, Harry and I could both become Enchantras at will. It was fun, of course, but the fact that we couldn't tell anyone lessened the fun. Still, we transformed often to sneak places. People never seemed to see us, although they wondered about the coloured dust we left as we flew. As the book had promised, the dust was very fine, almost a powder. Harry's dust was a pale gold, mine silver. We collected the dust we could, at first, because it was so valuable, but soon realised that we couldn't do anything with it or people would wonder where we got it. Then, a week before Christmas, Harry, ron, and I walked into potions to discover that Snape looked even more evil than usual. When we sat down, ron pulled out a tiny vial and showed it to Harry and I under our desk.

"Kids have been finding this stuff all over school. Do you know what it is?" he asked. Before he could answer, Snape had swept down the isle and snatched the vial out of rons hand.

"What is this, Mr.weasley?"

"I don't know, Professor. Kids have been finding it all over school."

Snape examined the vial. "This is Enchanta dust. Very rare. Professor Dumbledore will be very interested in this." He said. "Class is canceled. I must see the Headmaster."

So, what do you think? Sorry it takes me so long to update, But its hard to update when noone knows I write this and I cant find time to type. Plus I'm the worlds slowest typer. I love you guys! Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Why do I feel like I've done this before? Anyway, ron dead, Harmony together.

Authors note: I'm still mad over the sixth book. It sucked big time, okay? And if you don't agree with me, I politely say to you: SOD OFF! (Actually, stay. I might be able to turn yall onto Harmony!) Happy Birthday to me! I'm 14 now, my birthday was on the 11 July. Oh, this story is going to be 15 chapters, okay, so you know what to expect. And now on to my story!

Harry's P.O.V.

Snape left the room quickly, and for a minute everyone just sat there, quiet. Then everyone jumped up and started pushing through the door. I turned to Hermione. She was biting her lip nervously.

"There's no way they can pin it on us, Harry." She whispered, so ron couldn't hear.

"Come on you two. Its not everyday Snape cancels class!" ron said from the door. Everyone else was long gone.

"Well talk later." I mouthed, and Hermione nodded. We walked with ron back to the common room, where ron and I started to play wizards chess and Hermione sat reading a book. Wed only been there about ten minutes when the door swung open and McGonagall rushed in. she headed straight for s.

"Potter, Granger, the Headmaster would like to see you both in his office." She said, and disappeared. I looked at Hermione.

"I wonder what Dumbledore wants to see you two for." ron said.

"Me too." Hermione said, but I knew she had a pretty good idea. I did. We got up, said good bye, and dashed out of the common room.

"They cant suspect us, Harry, there are thousands in the school, it could be anyone."

"Yeah, but like you said, who else is capable?" I said.

"People in Ravenclaw, I suppose."

"Yeah well. Haven't you figured out by now that whenever anything happens in this school they're going to blame me? Remember when they even thought I was the Heir of Slytherin, in second year?"

"Yeah. You never told me what made them stop."

"You got Petrified."

"What? How…"

"No one believed I would Petrify you, even to turn off suspicion." I said, blushing a little. I stopped in front of the stone eagle that led to Professor Dumbledores office. "Fizzing Whizbees." We climbed the steps and entered.

"You wanted to see us, Professor?" Hermione said nervously, half hiding behind me.

"Ah. Harry. Hermione. Please sit." Dumbledore said, but he didn't sound angry. Hermione and I glanced at each other and sat. Dumbledore held up the tiny vial of enchantra dust.

"Do either of you know what this is?" We both knew he knew we did, but we kept silent anyway "It is Enchantra dust. Found in this school. Now, enchantras are only found in animagi form and there have been no recordings of enchantra animagi for a hundred years. Do you know what that means?"

Hermione gulped. "Someone is unregistered."

"Oh, but this dust is a mix of gold and silver, which means two enchantras, a boy and a girl. Do you have any idea who they might be? For some strange reason, everyone suspects you two." Dumbledore said, looking at us over his half-moon glasses. Hermione shifted in her seat. I could tell not telling the truth was bugging her.

"We just wanted to see what it would be like." She blurted. "Please don't expel us. And it was all my idea. Not Harrys."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "I will assure you that you will receive no punishment. I merely wished to express my astonishment that two seventh years succeeded in transforming into enchantras. I myself tried to become an enchantra, but found it too difficult. How did you manage it?"

"We just followed the books. It wasn't very hard." I said.

"Hmm. Would you transform for me?'

"Of course." Hermione said, and looked at me. I took her hand and we concentrated on what we wished to become. Immediately we began to shrink until we were around 3 inches in height, supported by large, flowing wings.

"Amazing. Tell me, do you have to be holding hands to make it work?"

We returned to normal, and Hermione, blushing slightly, said "No, But we transform more quickly and easily."

"I see. Of course. And in third year you two rode Buckbeak together, correct?"

"Yes." I said, wondering what this had to do with anything.

"Hmm. Thank you. You are dismissed."

I know it sounds totally random right now, but stick with me a little longer and it will all make sense. Again, please review! I'm trying to break a hundred reviews here, people! Love yall! Kisses! Teija


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hi every one! Sorry about the wait! Heres the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Hermiones POV

"What was that all about?" Harry asked as we walked the halls back to the common room.

"I don't know, I'm just glad were not in trouble. Not even a detention." I said.

Yeah, and you are so lucky about that Hermione."

"I wonder why he asked about Buckbeak?" I mused.

"I don't know."

"I think we should go to the library, you know to try and find a connection." I said. We walked through the corridors and had just reached the library doors when ginny walked up to us looking very confused. "I just saw Dumbledore. He said to tell you that you can tell people." She said.

"Tell people what?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. He didn't say."

"Harry…" I said, and looked at him. Understanding dawned in his eyes.

"Ohhh… Thanks ginny." He smiled.

"No problem." She said, looking more confused than ever. "I got to go." She walked away. I turned to Harry.

"This is so cool, Harry!"

"I can't wait to see the look on Malfoys face when he finds out."

"Harry!"

"Or rons for that matter. Or anyone."

"Well… they better not go trying it themselves."

"They wont. I hate to think what their punishment would be if they tried." We walked towards the section on mystical creatures. I pulled out a book devoted entirely to Hippogriffs. Harry pulled out a different book. I flipped through my book until my eye caught on one paragraph in particular. 'The Hippogriff was a symbol of love in Greek mythology. It was thought that when two people were able to ride on one simultaneously, they were destined to be soul mates.'

"Harry… This must be what Dumbledore was talking about." I whispered. Harry looked over my shoulder to read the section. His eyes widened.

"You don't think…"

"No Harry. Its just a coincidence."

"Yeah, and the fact that this book says its way easier to transform into an Enchantra when you're with your true love is just a coincidence too right?"

"I…yes, of course." I said. Harry sighed and put our books back.

"Come on, we still have the exciting job of telling everyone."

I smiled. "Right." We took off to the common room, bumping ron and ginny at the door.

"Hey, did you hear about the ball they're going to have for Christmas?" ron asked.

"It's going to be muggle old-fashioned, like taffeta ball gowns and dainty gloves and tuxes!" ginny added. I glanced at Harry. He shrugged, smiling.

"Would you like to go with me, Hermione?"

"Oh, of course!" I said with a smile.

"Uh, you two do realize this is going to give Rita Skeeter the chance to write another article about you, don't you?" ron asked as ginny raised her eyebrows.

"Well live." Harry said, and put an arm around my shoulders. Again, I noticed how, even in heels, I only came up to his eyes. I couldn't help looking forward to the ball. I already knew what to wear.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Hi everybody! Sorry about the wait to anyone crazy enough to actually like this story. I just now started high school, and what with Honours Bio, Geometry 1-2, and cross country, I am beyond busy! Oh well. On to my story!

Disclaimer: Uh, hello people, isn't this obvious by now?

Harry's POV

I stood nervously at the foot of the stairs, waiting for Hermione. It was just minutes before the ball, and we still hadn't told anyone about being animagi.

Suddenly Hermione came slowly down the steps. Not for the first time, I realized how beautiful she was. She was wearing a rose and cream coloured gown that just showed her shoulders, with dainty heels and small, cream gloves. Her brown hair was set in elaborate curls behind her head. I smiled.

"You look gorgeous." She smiled and blushed a little.

"As do you, Harry." She took my arm and we walked downstairs, taking our seats with our friends. Soon they began to play music. The first dance was a minuet. I turned to Hermione.

"Shall we dance?"

She nodded, and we both stood. I took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. We started to dance, and I soon realized that my best friend was an amazing dancer. She didn't once try to lead, but followed me with incredible grace. We danced almost every song. The last was a very spirited one, full of lifts and turns. It wasn't difficult to lift Hermione, she was rather light. It was clear she rather enjoyed being lifted or spun around. The end of the song called for me to dip her, and I smiled as I did so. Hermione smiled back. I pulled her back up and we walked back to our table.

"Coming back to the dormitory Harry?" ron asked.

"No, I think Ill walk around for a bit. See you tomorrow." I walked out of the school onto the Hogwarts grounds. There was a thin layer of frost on everything including the grass, and my footsteps crunched das I walked. I began to walk around the lake, and became suddenly became aware of fast paced footsteps behind me. I turned and Hermione ran up. She hadn't changed, still wearing her gown.

"Hi Harry. Can I walk with you?"

"Sure." I started walking again, and she fell into step beside me.

"Thanks Harry. For taking me, I mean. I had a wonderful time." She said.

"Of course. I had fun too." I stopped walking. We were halfway around the lake, furthest from Hogwarts. "You're a great dancer."

"Me! A girls job is easy. We just have to follow the boy. But your e really good Harry."

"Only on dances like those."

"I like dances like those."

"Were going to pay for this you know. There's going to be another article. Did you hear Colin taking pictures?"

"Yes."

"I hate living like this, with my love life the highlight of magazines!"

"I'm sorry Harry." Hermione looked close to tears.

"I'm sorry." I faced Hermione. "You get as much of this as I do."

She nodded.

"Hermione, why do you put up with me?"

She smiled, blinking back her tears. "Because you're my friend, Harry, and that's worth everything I have to put up with."

I smiled back. "I knew there had to be a reason we were friends."

"Harry!" Hermione shoved my shoulder, but she was laughing.

"I'm sorry!" I said. "And just for the record, you're a great friend."

"Thanks Harry." She smiled slightly and gave me a hug. When we pulled apart I stepped back and bowed to her.

"Hermione Jane Granger, may I have this dance?" I held out my hand, inviting her to play along. She giggled and curtsied.

"Id be delighted young sir." She took my hand and I pulled her closer as we began to waltz in the moonlight.

AN: So? How is it? Should they spill their secret or not? Plus, I've got 5020 hits on this story and only 99 reviews! What's up with that? Is my story really that bad? I'm sad! But besides that, I've been wondering if I should upload more of my stories. Some have more plot than this, others are just senseless one shots. So should I upload some? Tell me!Ciao!


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Hi-hi to everyone! Sorry about the wait! School sucks. But it's almost Halloween! Yay! Best holiday ever! Okay, on to the story!

Disclaimer: Honestly, this is getting quite annoying.

Hermiones POV

Harry was an incredible dancer, and I was more than willing to share one more dance with him. I wonder if he knew that my fantasy has always been to dance in the moonlight with my Prince Charming. Because I'm the "intellectual" type, people always assume that I'm not a romantic, but I'm a sucker for candlelit dinners and roses. Harry is definitely Prince Charming material, but as mine? I'm not sure. These articles and this ball have me all mixed up about what I feel. When the dance was over, we began to walk back to the castle, relishing in our companionable silence, no need for words. Harry left me at the stairs up to the girls dormitory with one last bow and a kiss to my hand. I smiled and walked back up to my dorm. Lavender, Parvati, and ginny were up waiting for me.

"So?" Lavender asked as I changed into my PJs.

"So what?"

"Oh come on Hermione. You didn't just go for a walk. You went and found Harry." Parvati said.

"And that automatically means something just had to happen?"

"Did it!" ginny asked.

"No!"

"What did you do then?"

"We talked, and then Harry asked me to dance."

"Out there? No music-" Parvati began, but Lavender interrupted. "Under the full moon?"

"Sure."

"That is so romantic!" All three squealed in unison. I rolled my eyes and climbed into bed, pulling my duvet over me. "Good night girls." I said. I heard them sigh, and then the lights went out. I awoke the next morning to whispers and someone jumping on my bed.

"Hermione, wake up!"

"My that Skeeter woman is fast, isn't she?"

I groaned and sat up. "What?"

"Look." Lavender tossed a copy of Witch Weekly at me. "Page 10."

I flipped through the pages until I reached the one labeled 10. There was a full page photograph of Harry and me dancing. A although I knew the photo meant another article; I also knew that it was a very good picture of us. We were very close, and we were smiling, and it looked like the beginning of a diamond commercial. I transferred my attention to the long article accompanying the photo. I read it quickly and threw down the magazine.

"Oh, honestly!" I said, getting up to dress. "But at least there's not anything bad in it this time. Ginny, remember how awful your mum was to me last time?"

"Oh, she only did that because it made you out to b e some sort of scarlet woman. And because that's when I still fancied Harry."

"Oh."

"If you're done then I think we should get to breakfast. I'm so glad we don't have classes today!" Parvati said.

"I know! And tomorrows Christmas!" Lavender added. I rolled my eyes. "Come on."

We walked down to the great hall and I took a seat next to Harry. He smiled.

"Hi Mione."

I raised my eyebrows. "Where did that come from?"

"You don't like it?"  
"Well… Just don't let me catch anyone else calling me that."

"Right Mione." He said, and I smiled, despite my hesitation, I did like the name. I ate breakfast quickly, and then hit the library for some heavy duty studying. It was 6 o'clock by the time I finished all my homework for the next 2 weeks. I took my things back to the dorm. Ginny, lavender, and Parvati were all there, either reading magazines, painting their nails, or experimenting with their hair. Parvati looked up as I came in.

"There you are Hermione. We haven't seen you since breakfast."

I frowned at them. "I was in the library. And don't you have anything better to do?"

"On Christmas Eve? Nope. I suppose we could go down and talk with the guys, but it's really crowded down there. Wed have to sit on the floor." Lavender said.

"So, what did you do in the library all day, Hermione? Or would you prefer Mione?" ginny asked.

"Don't call me that!"

"You seemed fine with Harry calling you that."

"Yeah, why don't you guys admit you like each other and start dating already?"

"Parvati!"

"Come on, you're so close already! The only difference would be the kissing. Harry wouldn't notice if you went down there and sat on his lap right now!"

"Hey, that's not such a bad idea!" Lavender said. "Do it Hermione! I dare you!"

"No!"

"Yes!" They shouted together. I rolled my eyes, knowing I was fighting a losing battle. "Fine. But you're coming with me. I don't want to be the only girl in a crowd of guys." I got up and walked to the door.

"Wait! Parvati pulled out her wand and waved it at me. "I don't know what you weighed before, but now you weigh 80 pounds."

"And that skirt is way too long." Lavender said as we walked downstairs and towards the boys. She too waved her wand at me, and my skirt shot up so far it barely cleared my butt. "Lavender!" I hissed. But it was too late to change anything, as we were walking up to the boys.

AN: Wow. I never really realized how completely pointless this story is. Oh well my reviews rock! Speaking of which, could you review on your way out? Thanx! LunaStella


	13. Chapter 13

Authors note: Hi everyone! I'm really sorry about not updating sooner. I got bored of this story so I put up a new story, and I was really disappointed with the response to it. Maybe if you're feeling really nice, you could go and review it? Anyway, I'm sorry if that last chapter offended anyone, I wasnt really sure about it. Hermiones weight was a problem for some, but 80 pounds wasn't her real weight you understand, it was just what Parvati magicked her into so she wouldn't crush Harry. I really wasn't sure what was acceptable, because I'm only 4 feet 11 inches, and weigh 75 pounds. Pretty sad for a freshman, huh? And the skirt thing, They were already walking up to the boys and Hermioned left her wand behind, so she couldn't do anything about it. And just so yall know, I would never ever wear a skirt that short! I'm very like Hermione, in case you hadn't noticed. Thanx everyone! Love yall!

Harry's POV 

Seamus, Dean, Neville ron and I were sitting in the crowded common room when ginny, Lavender, Parvati, and Hermione walked up. Ginny tool the one available seat, which was next to ron on the couch, and Lavender and Parvati sat on the floor in front of Dean and Seamus chairs. Hermione walked up to me and sat on my leg, delicately crossing her legs. I put my arm around her waist and rested my hand on her leg.

"Hermione, that skirt is really short. Its not like you." Dean said. Hermione glared at him. "I know. Lavender 'fixed' it." She used her fingers to quote the word.

"I like it." I said, smiling. "You can finally see your legs."

Hermione prodded her elbow into my ribs playfully.

"What? I t was a compliment!" I said in my own defense.

"Oh god. Harry, just ask her out already and get it over with." Seamus said with a roll of his eyes.

"What?"

"Yeah. If this is what you act like when you're not dating, I hate to think what you'd act like if you were." Dean said.

"Oh Honestly!" Hermione said. "Were friends!

"I don't see you sitting on rons lap and flirting with him." Neville said.  
"Were not flirting!" Hermiones face was getting pink.

"You're just jealous because you're all pathetic saps who don't have friends." I said, trying to keep a strait face. "Come on Hermione, we don't have to deal with this. Our own friends have turned against us." She got off my lap, I picked up my broom from where it had been leaning against a chair, and we began to head for the portrait hole. I hesitated before putting an arm around her waist. Before, such a gesture would have meant nothing to either of us, but now it seemed to have more meaning. As soon as we were out of earshot, we started to laugh.

"Harry, you are just too much." Hermione said.

"I know." I said. "Hey, did you see Ritas article?" Hermione stopped laughing, but she didn't look angry. "Yes."

"What did you think?"

"Complete rubbish as usual, but…"

"But what?" I prompted, guiding her towards the door.

"But it's a really good picture of us." She said.

"I thought so too."

"I mean, don't laugh at me, but I thought for a minute that I understood why people say wed make a great couple. L don't know, just as two images, we look so perfect together. But love has to be based on so much more than that, don't you think, Harry?"

"I don't know Hermione. I don't think love is something you plan." Especially because I so wasn't expecting these little 'feelings' that were coming to my stomach right then. "But I get what you mean about us looking good together. I noticed it too." I said as we descended the stone steps into Hogwarts. We stepped across the dewy grass, heading for the shores of the lake.

"Mione, wed better stop doing stuff like this if we really don't like those articles."

Hermione stopped at the edge of the water and looked at me sideways. "In case you haven't noticed, Harry James Potter, I really don't care what people think of me."

I smiled. "In that case, Miss Granger, would you fancy a broom ride with me?" She bit her lip.

"I don't know, Harry, you know how I am with heights."

"I promise, I wont let anything happen to you, 'Mione." I said seriously. She looked up at me and nodded. "Okay." I smiled and held up my broom. "Get on." I saw her hesitate, and said, "Come on Hermione, you're an Enchantra. You're going to have to learn to like flying sometime."

She smiled. "Good point." She swung a leg over the broom, sitting down. I got on behind her and put my arms around her to hold the broom. I pushed off and we shot off into the sky. I heard Hermione gasp. I saw her eyes were closed. "Open your eyes Hermione." I said softly. She did.

"Oh, Harry, its so beautiful! That sunset is amazing. I can see why you come up here, its so peaceful and serene. Sort of makes you forget all your problems." She gazed off into the setting sun and snuggled comfortably against me. I shivered involuntarily, Weird because it was a really warm afternoon. The only reason I could come up with was Hermione sitting in front of me. Stupid hormones. I don't know, maybe all those articles are getting to my head. I shook my head to clear it, and took off at high speed, causing Hermione to squeal.

"Harry, how can you see where you're going?"

"I cant. Just enjoy the ride." I whispered in her ear.

AN: Okay, this is totally random, but I just remembered this awesome fic where someone asks Harry what he hates most about Hermione and he says: When she says honestly. And then the person asks what he likes most about her, and he says: When she says honestly. Haha! Its cute. Anyway, if you want to read it, its called Keeping with the company, and its done, FIY.


End file.
